


rain smell

by FreeTheSoul



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: Six returns to his captain after a mission took him away from the ship.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	rain smell

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely post-SoR in some capacity. six is referred to by real name a couple times.
> 
> just wanted to write something sweet for the two of them.

The door to Gran’s bedroom creaked as it opened, and a shadow slipped inside.

The light from the hallway was visible for only a moment before the door was closed again, and the shadow was silent in its movements as it tiptoed into the room--

“Six?”

The voice, tired as it was, had come from the misshapen lump currently residing in the bed. Six paused mid-step when he heard it - so much for sneaking in quietly, he lamented.

“Six,” Gran repeated, drawing out the ‘i’ into a whine. “I know that’s you.”

The Eternal abandoned the prospect of staying hidden and approached the bed, pulling down his hood as he came to the edge of the mattress.

“Did you stay awake for me? It’s late.”

“Mn,” Gran grunted, still half-asleep. “Maybe.”

_“Gran--”_

“I’m _kidding._ Y’woke me up when you came in,” he muttered, words half-lost as he spoke into his pillow. “Hinges need oiling. S’okay, though. Means I know you’re alright.”

Six inhaled, brought to a stop by the captain’s words. “I… see,” he eventually managed.

“Things went okay?” Gran questioned, voice slowly losing its tired edge as he shuffled in the blankets. All Six could see was the hair at the top of his head, though he seemed to be facing away from the door.

“Yes,” he replied shortly. Discussing the contracts he took wasn’t his favorite choice of topic, if he could help it, and certainly not when he was tired and had just finally returned to his partner and crew.

Thankfully, Gran was well aware of this aversion. “Good. Means my bed won’t feel so empty anymore. Get in ‘n get some sleep.”

Six sighed, looking down at the vaguely human-shaped bundle of sheets below him. “I’ll be right back. I have to go wash myself off--”

“Nope,” Gran mumbled, “you just got here.” He stuck an arm out from under his lump of bedding, blindly groping the air in Six’s general direction. After a moment of this, Six gave in by moving his arm into Gran’s reach; he eventually smacked into it with the back of his hand, then - after realizing what it was - curled his fingers around Six’s wrist and squeezed gently. “Stay.”

The demand prompted Six’s expression to break into a small smile despite his exhaustion. “It won’t take very long,” he argued gently, loosely jostling his wrist but taking care not to break Gran’s hold.

Gran made some kind of groan in response, somehow twisting around in the bed to face Six without letting go of his arm in the process. “Too bad. Captain’s orders.”

He tried to stick his tongue out at Six, but a large yawn interrupted him. Six shut his eyes for a moment and let out a long-suffering sigh, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be genuinely annoyed by the demands. Truthfully, he had missed the crew during his excursion - it had been a long time since he had felt himself longing for company like he did lately.

“So…?” Gran prompted when Six didn’t respond, a cocky edge slipping into his tone. The lower half of his face was hidden by the blankets, but Six was certain there was a smirk under there.

“Honestly,” he chided. “If only everyone knew that the most famous captain of the skies acted like this behind closed doors. You’d lose your reputation in a day.”

His comments drew out a snort, and Gran finally released his wrist. “Sure, but that’s our secret, isn’t it? Don’t think _you’d_ have much of a reputation left if I told the world that one of the oh-so-feared Eternals likes it when I touch his ears, so.” 

“...I suppose,” Six conceded with a mild cough, the corners of his lips twitching into a fond smile. “But now you’re just fighting dirty.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Xing,” the captain teased back, suppressing another yawn.

The sound of his true name made him pause for a moment, and he stared down at Gran carefully. When he finally found his voice again, his tone had sobered somewhat. “Fine. Move over.”

“Hm?” Gran blinked up at him, taking a beat to process what Six had said. “Oh-- Hey, wait, take off your clothes first. My sheets are clean.”

“So demanding,” he huffed back. “Who was it who told me not to go wash off?”

“Oh, shush. You smell like a dog. Is it raining out there?”

“It was,” Six replied absently as he stripped down to his smallclothes and stretched, his tired muscles protesting against the action. “Not anymore.”

The only reply he earned was a thoughtful hum as Gran shuffled back to make room for him to crawl under the sheets, relishing the residual warmth from where his partner had been laying. It took the two of them a few moments of shuffling to get into a more comfortable position, but soon Six was laying with his back flush against Gran’s bare chest. An arm curled protectively around Six’s waist, squeezing against him for a moment before it relaxed.

“Comfortable?” Six asked once Gran’s breathing had settled.

“Mm,” Gran breathed, chin in Six’s hair. “Yes. Wait, no. Turn around for me.”

Six arched an eyebrow but he did as he was asked, their faces inches apart when he had finished repositioning himself. There was a glint in Gran’s eyes, and Six blinked and stared as he waited for an explanation.

He did not receive one-- instead, a hand suddenly reached up to his face and, before he could think to react, removed the half-mask that he had forgotten he was still wearing.

“Oh,” he inhaled as Gran placed it somewhere out of mind. He had gotten used to having his face bare around the captain, but having his mask taken off for him still made him pause sometimes. “Th-thanks.”

“Mm-hmm,” Gran hummed gently. A hand reached out to cup Six’s face, pulling his gaze upwards again to meet Gran’s own as a thumb gently stroked his cheek. The touch traveled to his forehead, tenderly brushing some of his curls away from his face, then settled in the hair by his ear. Two of his fingers were rubbing at the base of his ear in soothing, repetitive circles, and Six allowed himself to close his eyes and focus on the sensation.

“I missed you,” he mumbled, trying to breathe through the knot in his chest. “Being alone makes me realize how lucky I am to… to have you. Sometimes, back then, I never would’ve thought… that… I’d have someone to miss. Reminds me of that, when I'm away.”

The movements stopped, just for a moment, then resumed. 

“I missed you too,” Gran replied, voice barely a whisper. “I know you can handle yourself, but I still worry when you’re out there alone, y’know.”

 _“You’re_ the reckless one,” Six huffed, opening one of his eyes a crack to smile at Gran. “Really. You should worry more about yourself first. How am I supposed to focus on my work if I know that you’re likely to get yourself into some kind of trouble while I’m gone?”

Gran stared at him in surprise for a moment, then pulled back his hand and tugged on a particularly unruly tuft of hair. He pouted melodramatically, but his expression quickly twisted into a smirk. “Well, in that case, maybe you ought to stay around here. Watch out for me, and whatnot.”

“...I’ll think about it,” Six replied solemnly, shutting his eyes again. The tuft of hair was tugged on again, slightly harder this time, then the hand removed itself entirely to drop on the space in the mattress between them. The silence they both fell into was warm, familiar; Six allowed Gran to intertwine their legs under the sheets, a heel wrapped around his ankle in a demand for him to move slightly closer, and he complied wordlessly. 

Something warm brushed against the corner of his mouth that he quickly realized was Gran’s lips, and his eyelids fluttered slightly at the touch. The kisses continued in a lazy trail upwards, following along his cheekbone to the beauty mark beneath his eye. A low, content sound drew itself from Six’s throat as Gran pushed his face into the hair along Six’s neck, the long, calm breaths warming his skin. Six returned the gesture in kind, nuzzling into the crook of his partner’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms loosely around Gran’s back.

“Good night, Gran.”

“Welcome home, Xing.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a song by baths.
> 
> _I will miss you, distance aside /_  
>  _I still smell you, distance aside /_  
>  _Still smell the rain, distance aside._
> 
> ty for reading! kudos and comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
